Burin' For You
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Sequel to Walk Away. Charlie and Dean run into each other again. Will anything be different?
1. Dean?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you like this first chapter. I thought it was pretty cool. I hope you do too.  
**

**Supernatural**

Burnin' For You

_Written: January 22, 2007_

_Dean?_

Dean and Sam were sitting at a high top table in bar in Chicago. They had just wrapped up job and were celebrating yet another job well done. Dean had gone up to the counter to get another round when he heard a voice he recognized. He turned and saw Marty.

"Marty? Man, is that really you?"

Marty turned and his eyes lit up, "Dean! Holy shit, what are you doing here?"

Dean and Marty shared a man hug before Sam came over and shook Marty's hand.

"Good to see you again Marty."

"Sam? Damn kid what the hell did you eat to make you that tall?" He laughed.

"So wait, Marty you live here now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and I think I better tell you guys something before..."

Before he knew it Charlie had walked over and handed him a beer and ten bucks.

"Suckers. God, who do they think they're messing with?"

Dean couldn't believe it, "Charlie?" He breathed.

Charlie then took notice of the two men standing before Marty, "Dean? Oh my god..."

Charlie jumped into Dean's arms and held onto him tightly. Dean returned the hug with great force. She was just how he remembered her. She was a little taller but not much and her hair was the same length and tied into a ponytail. When they pulled apart Charlie looked up at Sam.

"Sammy?"

He smiled, "It was Sam then and it's Sam now. How you been Charlie?"

"Good, really good. Are you guys working a job?"

"Just finished actually." Sam answered seeing as how Dean didn't seem to know how to speak.

"Charlie, don't you think you should tell them?" Marty smiled.

Charlie's heart sunk. Oh no, how could she possibly tell them this? After all these years she didn't think she could do it. But it looked like she didn't need to, Marty blurted it out.

"Charlie and I are engaged!"

No one spoke for a good thirty seconds before Sam snapped out of it and grabbed Charlie into a hug.

"Congratulations Charlie. You too Marty." He said shaking his hand again.

Dean seemed to come out of his trance, "Yeah, congrats. I'll get the next round."

"Dean, you don't have to do that..." Charlie tried.

He locked eyes with her, "I want too."

"So when did you two get together?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.

"Junior year of college." Charlie answered.

"Actually it was sophomore year." Marty corrected with a smile.

Charlie smirked, "Oh yeah...sorry."

"When's the big day?" Dean asked without taking his eyes off Charlie.

"Two weeks from today."

"How did you propose?" Dean wanted to know everything about how this whole catastrophe came about.

"I did it one Christmas and after a little convincing she said yes." Marty said proudly.

"Really Christmas?" Dean couldn't believe the irony in that one.

"I think I'm going to go play another game of pool." Charlie announced after downing her third beer.

"I'll join you."

Dean put down his beer and followed Charlie over to the pool tables. He wanted to say so much to her but he couldn't find the words. Thankfully Charlie knew what to say.

"So um..how's John?"

Dean grabbed stick but wouldn't look at her as he answered, "He died about four months ago."

Charlie moved closer and whispered, "The Demon?" Dean nodded, "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah...so nine ball?"

"Two bucks a ball?" Charlie propositioned.

"You're on."

They started the game and covered all the most common subjects like the story behind Sam's powers and his girlfriend's death. Dean even told her what his father had told him about Sam. He figured since Sam knew now he could tell the one person he trusted more than anyone. Charlie had told Dean that she wrote novels for teens and had a few awards from them. She also taught kick boxing to girls.

"So...you and Marty huh?"

Charlie sighed, "Yeah, me and Marty."

"Your mother finally got what she wanted."

Charlie laughed and sunk her last ball, "Yep she did and that's 36 dollars you owe me Winchester."

"Double or nothing?"

"Rack 'em."

"He proposed on Christmas? Did you have deja vu?"

"Got that right."

"I see you replaced my ring for his." Dean said nodding to her hand.

"Nope just did some rearranging." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a silver chain that held Dean's ring on it.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the fact that she kept both of his rings, "Do you love him?"

Charlie gave Dean an incredulous look, "Dean, don't ask me that."

Dean smiled, "I'll take that as a no."

"He loves me and he seemed to be the only person that does."

Dean looked up at her and stopped what he was doing, "How could you say that? You knew the way I felt about you."

"Yeah and you left. Marty was the only constant in my life so..."

"So you decided to marry him just so you wouldn't have to be alone?" Dean assumed.

"How dare you Dean? You can't just walk back into my life and act like you know everything because you don't."

Dean walked over to Charlie and got into her personal space. His voice dropped to that husky, sexy voice of his that sent chills down Charlie's spine.

"I know that you're so nervous being around me because you've been biting your nails, I know that if you truly loved Marty my rings would've been in the mail the day after Christmas, and I know that you still love me but you're scared of getting hurt again."

"Dean please..." Charlie hated begging.

"I also know you were just hustled by a Winchester." Dean sunk his last ball and smiled, "Call it even. Night Charlie, thanks for the game and congratulations."

Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek, walked over to Sam, and walked out of the bar with his brother in tow. Marty walked over to Charlie and kissed her but she gently pushed him away.

"It was good seeing them again huh?" He asked.

Charlie only half heard him, "Yeah...it was."


	2. You can't do this

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. You guy are the absolute best; I really hope you like this chapter.**_  
_

_You can't do this._

Charlie and Marty were sitting at their kitchen table discussing wedding plans the next day. Charlie couldn't believe that her wedding day was quickly approaching. But the thing she really couldn't believe was that Dean had waltzed right back in her life. The phone ringing cut into her thoughts.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey babe, is Marty in the room?"

Charlie froze and looked over at Marty, "Um.. yeah my mom he's here. Any reason?"

"I want to talk to you in private."

"Okay give me a second Mom."

Charlie took the phone away from her ear and smiled at Marty.

"It's my mom I'm going to take it upstairs okay?"

"Sure. Tell her I said hi."

Marty and her mother never got along when they were young but when he told her he was going to Harvard she warmed up to him real quickly. Charlie went up to her room and closed the door. She moved to the very farthest corner of their room and crouched down in the corner.

"Hello?"

"Still here. You alone now?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Wow Marty must run a pretty tight ship around there."

"Dean...You can't do this."

"What I can't talk to an old friend?" He asked innocently.

"You can talk to an old friend. Would you like me to put Marty on?"

"You were my friend to you know? You were my best friend."

Charlie could hear the sincerity in his voice, "You became my best friend too but Dean I'm engaged."

"To a man you don't love."

"To a man that loves me more than anything."

"Charlie...we could..."

Charlie interrupted him, "No Dean, we can't. I won't do that to Marty. I love him."

Dean laughed, "You are the worst liar known to man, I hope you know that."

Charlie sighed, "No I just could never lie to you."

"Meet me somewhere. Please?"

Charlie wanted to, more than anything in the world. Maybe she could meet him one last time before he left and she tied the knot.

"Okay... there's a diner on thirty three and broad. Meet me there tonight at 8 okay?"

"You got it...just one more question?"

"Hurry."

"Should I bring Sammy?"

That was Dean's way of asking if Charlie wanted to have a serious talk with him and if he thought Charlie thought something would happen between them or if she just wanted to hang out with her two old friends.

"Don't bring Sam."

Charlie hung up the second after she said it. That's when Marty walked in and saw her on the floor. He gave her a confused look.

"You okay? Everything good with your mom?"

"Yeah, she was just upset with my Dad again for something."

"Okay...Mind if I go out for a little bit?"

"No go ahead. By the way I'm meeting my mom for dinner tonight so I need the car by 7:30."

"I'll be back by then."

He smiled, kissed her cheek, and walked out of the bedroom. Marty got into his car and drove to the only motel he knew Dean could afford. He saw the Impala parked out front of the last room in the motel. He walked up to the door and banged on it. Sam answered and Marty proceeded to pass by him to get into the room.

Dean was lying on the bed watching TV but when he saw Marty he put on his most cocky smile and sat up. Sam closed the door behind Marty and sensed that the shit was going to hit the fan. He sat down on the chair furthest from the confrontation.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?"

Dean looked around in mock confusion, "Watching TV."

"She's my fiance Dean. I got her okay? I won. She's my girl now."

"First of all Marty she might be your fiance but she will always be _my_ girl."

Marty interrupted, "I had sex with her Dean. I got her virginity and that was the one thing you never got."

Dean was off the bed in seconds. He gave Marty a swift punch to the jaw; he was on the floor in a minute.

"Don't you ever disrespect her like that you son of a bitch. You may have gotten her virginity but you will never _ever_ have her heart."

"That's it!" Sam stood up and stood between them just as Marty was getting up for round two, "You two are grown men! Charlie doesn't deserve to be talked about like this. Right now I think she would be better off without either of you. Get out Marty."

Marty turned towards the door but turned back before he left, "You come near her Dean and I swear to god..."

"You'll what? She can make her own decisions, Marty. And if she chooses to be with me then that's her choice."

Before Marty could say anything back Sam interrupted, "Marty get out."

Marty left and Sam turned to Dean. He was not happy. He loved Charlie like a sister and to watch two guys talk about her like that pissed him off.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, do you really think that she'll leave him for you?"

Dean smiled to himself, "Maybe. She loves me Sam, I know she does."

"You're funeral."

Marty came back into the house and when Charlie saw his black eye forming all she did sigh in frustration.

"It's nice to know that you and Dean have grown up so much since high school."

"Yeah, well it's your fault." He said grabbing a steak and putting on his eye.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're going to see him tonight. Why are you doing this? Why are jeopardizing what we have for him."

"He's my friend Marty. Nothing else."

"Sure whatever but it doesn't matter because you're not going to see him."

Charlie started getting pissed, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and you better hope that last sentence didn't just break up this relationship."

Charlie grabbed the car keys and left. She was at the diner before Dean but when he came in he took her breath away like usual. Dean could've said the same thing about her though. He came over, kissed her cheek, and sat opposite her.

"Well since you don't have a scratch on you I'm going to assume that Marty said something about me that you didn't like?"

Dean would never tell her what he said, "Something like that."

Charlie smirked, "Good to know you never change Dean. So what did you want to talk about?"

Dean smiled seductively, "You know we don't have to talk. We could do other things."

Charlie laughed, "No we couldn't. What's up Dean?"

Dean leaned in closer so Charlie did too, "Come with me, Charlie. Come with Sam and I. We could teach you everything you need to know although you already know how to fight. You just need to learn how to use a gun."

Charlie looked down at the table, "I can't..."

Dean took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes, "Don't say you can't, not yet. If you can look into my eyes and tell me that you love him then I'll stay away."

Charlie couldn't do it. She couldn't go with him...she couldn't go through that again. What if they left? What if they...died? She couldn't do it. So she mustered up everything she could and looked Dean in the eyes.

"I love him." Dean was shocked to say the least. "Goodbye Dean." She gave him a chaste kiss and walked out of the diner.

When Dean walked back in the motel the first thing he did was throw his keys on the table...hard. Sam looked up and gave Dean a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wanted her to come too."

"Whatever. Pack up we're leaving in the morning."

Charlie locked the front door and when she turned around Marty was standing there waiting to hear if he would be getting married or not. Charlie didn't look at him and just walked by him.

"Do not talk to me for the rest of the night or I'll give you a shiner myself." She said harshly.

Charlie tossed and turned all night struggling with her choice. She wouldn't lie to herself, she loved Dean still and she always would. But could she handle the heartbreak again? But then a sudden thought hit her; she had never been happier than when she was with the Winchester's. So what if they left again? She still would have had an awesome time and that made it all worth it.

She quietly got out of bed around 6 a.m., packed a bag, took off Marty's ring, and replaced it with Dean's. Dean was hauling ass trying to get out of this freaking town.

"Come on Sam!"

"I'm coming!" Sam came out of the bathroom, grabbed his bag, and got out the door first.

He looked over at the car and smiled, "Dean, you might want to come see this."

"What now Sammy?" Dean asked coming out of the motel in a huff.

He looked over at the Impala and his eyes grew wide. Charlie was sitting on the hood of the Impala with a bag over her shoulder and his ring on her finger.

"Two rules Winchester's, one I get my own room for the time being and two I get shotgun."

Before Sam could respond Dean smiled, "Done, now get your ass off my car before you scuff up the paint job."


	3. What the hell?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Hey guys hope you like it. Thanks for the great reviews!!**_  
_

_What the hell...?_

They pulled into a small town in Pennsylvania and got their motel rooms. Their new case was about teens between the ages of 14 and 17 going missing. Charlie was getting ready to go to bed their first night in town when there was a knock on her door. She walked over in her pajamas which consisted of blue flannel pants and a grey tank top. Dean was standing on the other side of the door leaning on the frame with a smile in place.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"Nothing, Sammy went to bed and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Well TNT is replaying The Exorcist; you wanna watch it with me?"

"Hell yeah! That's one of my favorite movies."

Dean walked through the door and collapsed on Charlie's bed. She rolled her eyes and went to grab a beer.

"Please make yourself comfortable." She said sarcastically.

"Will do."

Dean responded while flicking on the TV just in time for the beginning of the movie. Charlie pulled up the arm chair and sat down. Dean looked over at her a bit confused.

"What are you doing over there?"

Charlie looked around, "Sitting."

Dean rolled his eyes, "What do I smell? Come over here."

"Dean..."

"Oh come on Charlie, we can lay in the same bed together without anything happening."

Charlie sighed and got up from the chair. Dean moved over as Charlie lied down next to him. She could practically hear Dean's smirk.

"I thought you hated these types of movies?" Dean questioned.

"I do but it's the only thing on."

Half way through the movie Charlie had an arm securely holding onto Dean and her head buried in his chest. Dean was smiling and chuckling lightly.

"Charlie, if you're scared then why don't we just turn it off."

"No, if you can watch it so can I." She mumbled defiantly.

"Yeah, and can you see it through my shirt like that?"

"No but I can hear it!"

Dean laughed and knew that the next scene was really going to get Charlie freaked. It was the scene where Reagan comes down the stairs in a matter of seconds with blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Charlie whatever you do, don't look at the TV."

"Okay well nothing can be that bad, right?" Charlie lifted her head just as she came down the steps, "Holy mother of hell! Are you kidding me?"

She put her head back on Dean's chest covered her eyes.

"I told you." Dean laughed. "Alright I think that's enough of The Exorcist."

"Dean...I can take it."

"Yeah, you sound real convincing with your eyes closed tighter then Pam Anderson's shirts. I'm turning it off."

"Fine but tell me how it ends."

"Nope, you'll have to watch it to find that out."

Charlie thought about it then handed him the remote, "Turn it off."

"Yeah, I thought so." Dean laughed and turned it off.

About an hour later Dean and Charlie were sitting across the bed Indian style talking about the past and drinking beer. Both of them could hold their liquor pretty well so they weren't even tipsy.

"Alright so you teach girls kick boxing?"

"Yeah, just in case any of them ever run into a Buck in their lives."

"Holy shit, I forgot all about Buck. Where the hell is he now a day?"

"A cooperate business man who's working on his third wife and sixth kid."

"Damn...so how many books have you written?"

"Four. I love it."

"Well, you were always pretty good at writing."

"And you were always pretty good at hunting."

"Only pretty good?" Dean asked skeptically.

She laughed, "I don't know how good your reflexes are now that you're getting older."

"Oh really?"

Next thing I knew Dean was kissing me. I didn't kiss him back instead I pushed him away and he fell off the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Charlie. That hurt!"

"Dean! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dean smirked, "Well I was kissing you before you flipped out."

"Dean, just because I'm with guys doesn't mean you and I are back together. I mean come on I haven't seen you in years and a lot's happened. We can't just pick up where we left off."

Dean stood up, "Why not?"

"Because that's not the way it works. We have to start over. You have to do the whole romance thing again. You can't just pounce on me and think that I'll sleep with you in seconds."

Dean glared at her, "You know that that's never what I wanted."

Charlie sighed, "I know but we can't Dean...we have to start over."

Dean put on his award winning smile, "Alright, you wanna start all over? You want me to make you fall in love with me all over again? Done. I'll see you tomorrow babe. Sleep tight."

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing through the door. Charlie laid down on the bed and couldn't help think about what it would feel like to make-out with Dean again and maybe go a little further this time.


	4. Screw it

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry it took a while, I hope you like it.  
**

**Supernatural**

_Screw it._

The next month or so went by pretty smoothly. Marty tried to call Charlie every single day till finally she threw her phone out the window. One early morning Charlie was leaving her motel room to go to the guys' when Sam came out.

"Hey Charlie, he's in the shower right now and I'm going to get some breakfast. Here's the key."

"Thanks Sam."

Charlie took the key and headed into the room. She took a seat on one of the beds and she could tell by the smell that it was Dean's. The smell of leather, aftershave, and gasoline. He must have been working on the car last night. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, god how she missed that smell. She heard the bathroom door open and saw Dean come out in just a towel.

His body was just as it was when they were teens with a few added scars. Dean smiled because he knew she liked what she was seeing and he couldn't help but like the idea of her lying in his bed. Charlie stood up and walked over to Dean; she stood in front of him and looked at his chest one more time.

"Screw it." She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers.

After about a minute Dean pulled away, "What happened to wanting to be charmed again?"

"We can do that later but there's something I've wanted to do since the night you told me you were leaving."

Dean smiled, "Sam's going to be back soon."

Charlie frowned, "Tonight?"

Dean sighed and kissed her again, "As much as I would love to and I mean love to, we can't. Sam found us a new hunt so we'll either be investigating or on the road."

Charlie pouted and kissed Dean's neck just where he liked it. Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her closer.

"Charlie, you're going to kill me... Alright, alright. Tonight I'll make sure we're in the hotel and I'll make sure that you're as happy as possible."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they battled right up until they heard the knocking on the door. Dean groaned and was about to yell when Charlie put a hand over his mouth.

"It's Sam; he gave me his key so he needs to get back in. Go put some clothes on."

Dean smirked, "Yeah because that's really what you want, me to put my clothes back on."

"Oh shut up, you cocky bastard."

Charlie punched his arm and went to open the door for Sam while Dean took his clothes into the bathroom. Sam gave her a weird look when he came in.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, why do you ask that?"

"Because I left you and Dean… alone… in a motel room. God knows something probably happened."

"Well, you'd be wrong."

Sam smiled, "Liar. I can tell because you look happier than you've looked since you left Marty."

"Speaking of which, he actually called my mother to find out where I was."

"What she tell him?" Dean asked while coming out fully clothed.

"She told him I ran off with you and that you would probably dump me in a month anyway so I'll go crawling back to him eventually."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, you gotta love your mom huh?"

"Well she never did like you."

"Very true. Now Sammy what do you got for us?"

"Glad you asked. I believe we have a restless spirit looking for his killer."

"How'd you find that out?" Charlie asked.

"Well, he's killed two people that were at the same bar the night he was killed. Now we just have to find his grave, salt, and burn the bones."

"Any idea where he's buried?" Dean asked.

"Nope, he has no surviving relatives so it's going to be hard."

"Why not just break into the local cemeteries computers and see if he's there?" Charlie inquired.

They both stared at her a little surprised. Sam was the one that spoke first.

"I never thought of that. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, it's simple. Where's your laptop? And what's his name?"

Sam took it out from his bag and put it on the table, "Eric Router."

Charlie sat down and pulled up a few websites and started typing in passwords and keywords and a bunch of other shit Dean couldn't figure out but the next thing he knew she smiled happily.

"Found him. He's buried at St. Charles Cemetery…in an unmarked grave."

"Great now we gotta find out more information on the guy see what he was into and maybe if they carved it into the headstone like the Hookman."

Charlie looked at Dean, "The Hookman?"

"Don't worry babe, he's dead."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I didn't know he existed." She mumbled.

Dean ignored her comment, "You think you can break into some police records maybe find out if he had a record?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ten minutes later, "He was a loan shark and the person that probably killed him was someone who owed him money and didn't want to die."

"That narrows it down, thanks." Dean said sarcastically.

"You know Winchester I could just hit delete and all the other information I have could disappear."

Sam interrupted, "What other information?"

"He had one client that was there almost every week borrowing money, looks like he was in real deep too. I'm willing to bet he's the guy who killed him and he's the guy that could tell you more about him."

"Where are you finding this stuff?" Dean asked while peering over his shoulder.

"His MySpace account, he's a teenager by the way. Seventeen and needed the money to support him and his little sister."

"Wait MySpace? I thought that was that porn site."

Charlie cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sam, "Don't ask. Alright give us his name and address and we'll go talk to him."

"His name's Lenny Schmidt and he's on 2264 Hargrove Street."

"Alright let's go Dean."

"I'll be out in a second, I gotta take a leak."

Sam walked out the door and Dean grabbed Charlie's arm pulling her to her feet and kissing her. She was taken off guard at first but then started kissing him back. After a minute she pulled away.

"We can't; you have to go."

"Tonight?" Dean asked hopefully; just making sure she wanted to.

"Absolutly, I'll see you later."

He kissed her again before leaving and Charlie went back to her room to prepare for her night with Dean. The same night she's been waiting years to experience and it's about damn time.


	5. You've got to be kidding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters **

** Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in long time and that this is short but I'm trying. Life's been hectic as hell. I'll try better I swear. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Supernatural**

_You've got to be kidding._

Around 11 Charlie was sitting at her laptop typing an e-mail to a friend from college when someone knocked at the door. She hit send, stood up, and went to answer it.

She smiled, "Hey Dean."

"Hey," He replied coming through the door and kissing her.

"Everything taken care of?" Charlie asked referring to the hunt.

"Yep, don't worry about it. So tell me what exactly did you have planned for tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're such a cocky shit, you know that?"

"Yep, that's why you love me."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Dean smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Charlie smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

"Dean Winchester, have you gone soft?"

Dean looked offended; he pulled her roughly to his body and this time kissed with her with so much force and passion that they both fell back onto her bed.

Charlie laughed and said, "Now that's the Dean I know."

"Better believe it." He breathed before kissing her again.

About 15 minutes later they were both stripped from the waist up and still having a hell of a make-out session. Dean went for the button of her jeans when someone knocked on the door. Charlie pulled away and growled.

"You've got to be kidding."

Dean continued to kiss her neck, "Don't answer it."

"I have to Dean. It could be Sam or something important."

Dean rolled off of her and sighed dramatically, "Fine."

Charlie grabbed her bra and shirt and threw them on quickly before heading for the door. She looked back at Dean; he was in no hurry and just flicked on the TV. She smiled to herself and opened the door.

Charlie gasped, "Marty? How'd you…"

"I looked on the internet for freaky occurrences and figured you'd be wherever there was one."

He walked inside without being invited and smirked when he saw Dean.

"Yeah, I knew it wouldn't be long before you let Winchester into your pants."

Dean gave him a cocky smile, "Hey Marty, how's it hanging?"

"You're a piece of shit Dean."

"Why, thank you."

"Marty, you should leave." Charlie said firmly.

"I want to talk to you first." He replied turning towards her.

"Whatever, let's go outside."

They walked out onto the balcony thing and leaned up against the railing. Marty spoke first because he knew Charlie wasn't going to.

"Is this really how you want to spend the rest of your life, Charlie? Holed up in some dingy motel room with Dean?" He practically spit out Dean's name.

"What if I do? So what? It's not your concern anymore."

"Charlie, I was prepared to give you the whole world but you settle for this?"

"Did you ever think that I didn't want the world? I never wanted fancy things or to go to cool places. I just wanted to be happy and free to do whatever I wanted. I could never do that when I was with you. I always had to do what you wanted or what my mother wanted. Dean makes me feel alive and being with the Winchesters again is something I've wanted to do since they left." She took a breath, "I'm sorry I hurt you Marty. I really am because you were my best friend but things changed after high school you know that. I just can't live with being someone's lap dog anymore."

Marty glared at her, "You'll change your mind one day Charlie. I know you will and when you do, don't come crying to me again. Got it?"

"Don't count on me coming to you for anything ever again, Marty."

He laughed, "We'll see about that. By the way I still haven't told your mother you left. You might want to get on that. Goodbye Charlie."

He walked away and Charlie muttered, "Goodbye scum bag."

She walked back into the room and saw Dean diving back onto the bed. She came over and lied down next to him.

"I know you were watching. Did you hear anything?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, surprisingly these windows are pretty thick."

"He was just being pissy and told me not to come crying to him when I want out of this."

"Well then if that's all he wanted we can get back to our fun."

Dean went to kiss her but she put a hand on his chest, "Dean, I'm so not in the mood anymore. Do you want to just spend the night…but actually sleep?"

Dean sighed, "Okay, if that's what you want then that's what I shall do."

"Thank you."

She gave him a small kiss before wrapping her arms firmly around him. He pulled the blanket up and covered them both with it before falling into a deep slumber.


	6. That was fun

Supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't knwo any Supernatural characters

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me forever but here you go!! Hope you all like it and thanks for all your reviews!!!!

_That was fun._

Charlie managed to just get the door open before Dean thrust his full weight on her. They tumbled onto the bed still enveloped in their make-out session. Before they knew it all their clothes were on the ground and they were finally making love, the way they should have years ago. About two hours later Charlie woke up lying on top of Dean's chest. She knew he was awake by his gentle stroking of her back.

Charlie smirked, "That was fun."

Dean laughed, "We should do it again sometime."

"I completely agree…where's Sam?"

"Here's a tip, when lying next to someone in bed after just having incredible sex, don't ask where his brother is. It's a slap in the face."

Charlie looked up and kissed him, "Sorry, I just thought it was weird that he hadn't called or knocked yet."

"I told him we were going to be busy and not to bother us unless he was in a life or death situation."

Charlie shrugged, "Works for me."

"Charlie, your phone rang about 8 times while you were sleeping."

She sighed, "Great. Hand it to me please."

Dean smirked, "What do I look like to you?"

Charlie looked up and gave him a sexy grin, "An incredibly hot guy that wants to hand me my phone since it's next to him."

He smiled proudly, "Alrighty that's cool with me."

He handed her the phone and when she flipped it open she saw all the missed calls and voicemails were from her mother. She closed it and sighed.

"I so don't want to deal with this."

"Deal with what?"

"My mom doesn't know about me and Marty yet. He refuses to tell her but I'm assuming he at least gave her a hint since all the messages are from her."

"She doesn't know you're with me?" He smirked, "Seems like old times."

Charlie rolled her eyes and got out of bed. After getting a quick shower and changing she sat at the small table and stared at her phone. When Dean came out completely dressed, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"You gotta deal with her sometime."

"How about sometime in 2020?"

"Just get it over with."

"Fine."

She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number. On the third ring the shrill voice that haunted her picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Charlie! Where have you been? Marty called me yesterday and told me that I had to call you immediately but I haven't been able to get a hold of you. What are you doing?"

"Mom, I…" Charlie looked over at Dean and he gave her a smile, "I left Marty. The weddings off. I'm with Dean Winchester and his brother Sam."

"What? Are you insane? Get back here right now! You and Marty can surely make things work!'

"No, we can't Mom. It's too difficult. We both wanted different things."

"No! You wanted something different. Marty loved you to much too ever let you go this easily. It's those Winchester's they're pure poison for you! I want you to come home this instant."

"Mom, I'm not coming home. I'm not marrying Marty. And I'm not 16 years old anymore. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't you dare…"

Charlie hung up before she got the rest of her sentence out. Charlie set the phone down on the table and put her head in her hands. Dean put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Not now, Dean. I kind of just want to be alone."

Dean tensed, "Don't you dare do that, Charlie."

Charlie's head whipped around and she glared at him, "Do what Dean? Want to be by myself? I can't want some piece and quiet?"

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair, "Don't throw away everything we did last night because of your mother. Like you said you're not 16 anymore. Do not regret what we did last night."

Charlie snorted humorlessly, "When did you become such a girl?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't do that either. Don't act like you're tough."

"You know what Dean? You seem to know me so well then you should know that the more you keep speaking the more pissed I'm becoming. Please leave."

Dean grabbed his coat and scoffed, "Whatever, we're leaving for Wisconsin in an hour."

Dean slammed the door on his way out and went into the motel lobby to get a soda. Sam was sitting at a table drinking coffee; he waved Dean over when he saw him.

"Hey. How'd your night with Charlie go?" Sam asked happily.

Dean took a gulp of soda, "The night was great…the morning however…"

"What happened?"

"Her mom called."

Sam nodded, "Ah the wet blanket to your relationship."

"Exactly. She's all moody now and wanted me to leave her alone."

"Oh, that's not good. What are you going to do?"

"The same thing I did back then, wait it out. She'll come to me eventually. She always does because she knows her mother is psychotic."

"I guess so. Is she coming down?"

Dean snorted, "Who knows?"

An hour and a half later Charlie was sitting in the back of the Impala typing on her laptop while Dean drove and Sam tried to make conversation to break the tension. Charlie's phone started going off and when she looked at the called ID she sighed.

"What do you want now, Marty?"

Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes.

"Your mother told me you hung up on her."

"Yeah, your point being…?"

"My point being is that just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you can take it out on your poor mother."

"Oh god Marty, you know you have such a weird relationship with my mother why don't you just marry her!"

Charlie hung up on someone for the second time that day. Charlie rolled down the window and chucked the phone into the field that they were currently driving by. Sam turned around and gave her a pitying look.

"Charlie, you can't run from them forever. You will have to deal with them."

Charlie gave Sam a sarcastic smile, "Sammy, you are brilliant. I didn't know all I had to do was deal with it! Of course! Dealing with it! Thanks, Boy Wonder!"

Dean tried to stifle a laugh, Sam turned back in his seat in a huff, and Charlie just slammed her laptop shut and looked out the window. It's going to be a long trip.


	7. Important

Author's Note:

Okay so wow! I messed up this story. I have a ton of repeats and continuity mistakes. SO I'm going to edit some of this so it makes more sense. Then I shall continue it. It'll be all edited and refurbished by Sunday night hopefully.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and whatnot. I hope you all will re read it when I edit it.

Veronica


End file.
